


Experimentation: A Haphazard Study in Getting Over a Crush

by NathanielzAlexandria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rutting, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielzAlexandria/pseuds/NathanielzAlexandria
Summary: In a world where Chat Noir has never expressed his feelings to Ladybug, other than in convincing jokes, Adrien finds himself in a dilemma. As long standing cat miraculous holder, 19 year-old Adrien is going into rut for 2 weeks and he can think of only one woman to help him through it: Marinette. And he has an experiment that he believes would help them both.They're both trying to get over crushes, why not do it together by having copious amounts of sex. What could possibly go wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 230





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It's Marichat time. Buckle up; it's going to be bumpy.

Nino never thought he would find himself in this situation. Actually, what was currently happening had never crossed his mind. Not once. Not the day: it was the last Tuesday of June; the week that universities were closing for Summer vacation. Not the time: 22h. Certainly not the person, reason and subsequent revelation.

"You need my help to help you find out Marinette's kinks?"

The person across from him nodded, "I can't trust anyone but her to help me through rut, bro. But I can't go and ask Marinette to do it if she's not into anything I'm into. She'd be uncomfortable."

"Aren't you close to her as Chat Noir?" Nino asked, still trying to wrap his mind on why he had to find out if his girlfriend's best friend was also as much as a kinky bastard as the man before him.

"I'd rather be sure that she's into it before I basically abscond with her for two weeks in my villa to fuck her senseless. And I can't ask her if she's into what I'm into as my civilian form for obvious reasons." He responded with a frantic wave of his arms.

"It's not my fault you are a kinky motherfucker," Nino said with his arms up in surrender. "What about Ladybug? She would be able to easier understand this and you still have a crush on her, no matter how much it has lessened."

"I can't do that! Ladybug has made it clear she likes someone else. Plus she has no idea that I even like her." He paused for a moment before continuing, "It has to be Marinette. No one but her."

It was moments like these that Nino just wondered at his friend. When he says things like that it was hard for Nino to believe that Adrien saw Marinette as 'just a friend' like he claimed. It was hard to wrap his head around Adrien's idea of friendship with the bluenette when he was sitting in Nino's room asking him about his knowledge of her sexual preferences.

Which brings the DJ to the situation at hand. At promptly 22h, on the last Tuesday of June, the week that school closed for summer break, one of Paris' main heroes entered his room, revealed their identity and was now asking for his help to get laid because of something-something- 2 weeks of magically induced horniness.

His best friend was fucking Chat Noir. That sounded odd. Adrien was Chat Noir, and Adrien needed his help so badly that his Kwami suggested that he needed to reveal himself to Nino so that he had someone to ground him and make excuses for his absence. Nino could easily do that.

It was the other part.

"I get you don't want Ladybug to feel obligated to help you when her heart firmly belongs to someone else, but what about Marinette? She also likes someone, did you forget that?" Nino retorted.

They were 19 and Adrien was still oblivious to Marinette's feelings for him and clearly, she hadn't told Chat Noir either. However, it was a known fact that she was trying to move on once and for all. So he wouldn't let Adrien come and have her regressing after all the progress she made.

"I know she's trying to get over someone just like I am. I think this could help us both" Adrien defended himself

"Help? This isn't some anime or hentai, Adrien! How do you think she would feel knowing that she's a replacement for Ladybug?" Casual sex did not help with these situations. Actually, it made it worse of you go into it with a terrible mindset.

"You're the only one that knows about my crush on LB. And all this is an experiment, anyhow. It will be 2 weeks of both of us alone, doing what we usually do in her room when we have our moments of clarity. I'll romance her too and we would be acting as a couple. I'm sure that after 2 weeks of that, we would be over the people who we have been pining over fruitlessly." Adrien said resolutely.

"What if you develop feedings for her and or vice versa. She can't have a public relationship with a hero" Nino tried. It was becoming rather apparent that that was a result that Adrien -if he didn't already want it- wouldn't mind in the least.

"Then it happens," he shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when you get there."

"You mean you'll burn it," Nino corrected 

It had been a while since he had seen the model so resolute in his decision. He seemed so focused and eager about doing this. But Adrien was a romantic and so was Marinette. If Adrien got it into his mind that he could only have Marinette, then somewhere along the line Adrien had begun to fall for Marinette. Yet, though he should rejoice in this, Adrien was going to ask Marinette as the black-cat themed hero of France that she is close to and spends a ridiculous amount of time around in her attic room. That came with its own problems. Nino knew certain things about Marinette's kinks that Adrien was asking for, and knew that once he disclosed, Adrien would be going ahead with his plan.

If he went and she declined, it would be terrible for Adrien. He would be locked up in that villa finishing bottles of lotions by himself and suffering for two weeks. When he finally got it out of his system her rejection might feel like heartbreak, although he wouldn't understand it at first. By the time he does, Marinette most likely would have moved on.

If she agreed, however, it meant that she may also feel something to the hero. A relationship might start and things can go sideways easily... Nino didn't even want to think about all the chaos.

"Are you sure that you have thought this through," Nino asked in resignation.

"Pawsitive."

"I've heard some things here and there. Working in your favour, I heard that her parents decided today that they were leaving to spend 2 months in China in a few days. So you don't have to worry about talking to her parents and asking permission to dick her down. Hawkmoth may be gone but I'm sure something else magical would possess an angry Mr Dupain." Yes, the danger of Hawkmoth was a thing of the past, but there were other evil magical things out there that Ladybug and Chat Noir still had to battle. They weren't frequent, but when they happened it made up for it by intensity.

"And for the kink thing, I may have some information on that. Lucky for you, I may have heard Alya joking about Marinette being a sub a few times after being with Luka. Marinette has never denied and she seems to accidentally slip into it around him sometimes."

Upon hearing the musician's name, Adrien's face seemed to crumple for a second before smoothing out. Lithely, he pushed himself out of the bean bag chair and made his way to the window. "Thanks, Nino. That's all I need to know. I'll just swing by now and ask. Good night!" And he jumped out the window.

With Adrien gone, Nino threw himself in bed. He would need all the rest he could squirrel away before he was cast into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who's back on their bullshit? Me. And now I have a new story. Regular chapters would begin in February or when I reach close to the end of the Sesskag fic I'm writing. See you soon.


	2. Thoughts and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't let Valentine's pass without an update

Adrien blamed this occurrence on the luck of the black cat. It happened earlier that day. He had the mansion to himself. His father had taken Nathalie on a romantic getaway in Croatia. He claimed it was for designing purposes- inspiration he said. As if. He spent all those years locked in his office designing collection after collection since his mother left them. But ever since that letter...

Anyway, his father would be gone until September and Adrien had the freedom to do whatever he wanted during that time as long as he kept his figure, did not get any diseases, caused a pregnancy or tarnish his reputation. Hell, if Adrien chose not to always sleep there at the mansion there would be no problems. Perks of being 19 he guessed.

He woke that morning warm and hard; he had a particularly smutty dream the previous night. He dreamt that he had crawled into a certain baker's daughter's balcony and he found her playing with herself. Her moans were soft breathy things, with her face down into one of her pillows that he only heard because she left the balcony door open. She was wearing only her tank top leaving her bare arse and cunt in the air on display. With one hand she clenched her pink sheets and the other was two fingers deep in her glistening pussy, playing with herself expertly. He became mesmerized with the way her fingers moved, the kind of grace and preciseness that he observed her hands being capable of while she played video games. And all the while she moaned both his names, especially Chat's. Right when she was about to climax he jumped into the room and made himself known. He had tsked at her, asking her if good girls were known to touch things that were not theirs. She began to stammer out an apology but he silenced her when he ripped her hand out and replaced it with his thicker gloved fingers. His other hand took off one of his belts and used it to tie her hands together to her headboard.

"Seems like I have to remind my princess who she and this pussy belongs to." And he raised his hand to deliver the first spank.

Then he woke up and furiously masturbated. Rather, he tried to. It was the fastest he had ever cummed by his own hands in a long time, and it was one of his best. When he compared it with all his recent solo sessions this was easily one of his best.

But what made it strange was the subject of the dream: Marinette. It wasn't the first time he'd had a dream like that about her; however, she was the most recent of his wet dream partners as of summer last year. 

He had always known that Marinette was cute with her wide blue eyes and long lashes, button nose and her pouty pink lips, but he had never seen her as _sexy_. That is until they went to a Jagged Stone concert that Kitty Section was opening for and she changed his mind. She had been experimenting with her style a bit and that night was the beginning of her finalized style with her black thigh high stockings, vegan leather choker with chains and an o-ring, a dark green lacy bralette and ripped high waisted jeans shorts with a boy's plaid green and black button-up that went down to her knees and most likely belonged to Luka. It was a devastating mixture of cute, sexy and casual that guiltily helped fuel his masturbatory fantasy that night and paved the way for future fantasies to be added to the list. Especially that collar. 

That aside, it was the fourth consecutive morning of him waking up in that state because of a Marinette inclusive dream. Actually, as he thought about it during the day, he had been dreaming about Marinette more than Ladybug. But he wouldn't come to understand why until later.

After a bit of post-orgasm clarity, then guilt over wanking to a dream of one of his closest friends -with or without the mask- and a cold shower, Adrien drove to school. Classes were mostly empty with teachers wrapping up the semester's syllabi and no tests to be had, but he still wanted to attend his classes. But he only attended them and wasn't truly present. His mind was preoccupied with Marinette on her knees at his feet, Marinette tied up with rope in various positions, Marinette's soft voice referring to him as 'sir' as she begged for release.

No matter how hard he tried to turn off his salacious thoughts or distract himself with something else, Marinette and that damn choker crept back into his mind. It led to many an awkward boner that he refused to relieve until he was home. 

By the time he returned home he was extremely frustrated and a bit horny. And he felt a bit warm. Unnaturally so. It wasn't uncomfortable or feverish, but still noticeable.

"What's wrong with me? Am I coming down with something?" He asked his kwami who was laying on his pillow eating camembert. 

"Kid, you're going into heat, well rut to be exact. Nothing to worry about," Plagg unconcerned. It was like he was expecting Adrien to already know this.

He didn't.

"You've been the owner of the cat miraculous for a while now. You're going to suffer a period of heat where the alpha in you only wants to breed."

What?

Plagg then proceeded to take the next 2 hours to explain everything. He was an alpha (Plagg had been surprised by that) and he would need to find an omega or suffer a week of raging horniness and aggression by himself. If he wanted an omega, he'd have to find her soon and mark her. She needed a week beforehand to be in heat and be acclimated to his treatment as he gets more animalistic. He would not have to worry about hiding his identity because once he takes off his suit, it will vanish leaving his mask alone while Plagg hibernates. It was also explained that any preferences he had beforehand would remain even when he went into rut and was mostly instinct and possession. Like his interest in BDSM and doming. And he needed a secret keeper to know his identity and cover for him: Nino.

Plagg suggested that as it was his first he should have a partner since it was going to be rough on him. Then he suggested Ladybug.

"Nope. I'm not going to ask her. She's interested in someone else and it's going to stay like that. I don't want her conflicted over her feelings or figuring out mine right when I am trying to get over her." It has to be someone that he was close to as either Chat Noir, who only saw him as a friend, someone who was a submissive and was also trying to move on from a crush...

Marinette. She fit perfectly. Almost. Adrien wasn't too sure if the aspiring designer was into what he was into, or even knew what he was into because she seemed so innocent. But then his mind flashed to her o-ring collar and it gave him hope.

The more he thought about it on his way to Nino's, the more the idea firmly stuck in his mind. Adrien had a theory, a hypothesis really, if she agreed and they spent all this intimate time alone together, surely they both will be able to move on. Two weeks distracted by each other in a sinful embrace in one of his secluded properties -the villa at the edge of the city bordering the Centre-Val de Loire region perhaps- was exactly what they needed to get over their long-standing crushes. 

Nino brought up an alternative ending: either one of them falling for each other. He had considered it, of course. There was a possibility that they might develop feelings for each other, but strangely, Adrien didn't mind. If it happened, it happened. But it was good that Nino was looking out for him. Now it was time for Marinette.

Within minutes he found himself at her balcony. Her trap door was up and the lights were on in her room only. He could hear her talking to Alya and asking her advice about how it fit. Probably she was modelling some new designs. He could wait until she was done and in the meantime he could fully get into 'Chat' and not 'Adrien'. It will also give him enough time to think through what he was about to say so he won't mess it up. It was Marinette or his hand after all.

"Purrincess! A stray kitty needs your...help," he said upon dropping through the trap door and missing her bed with practiced ease as soon as he heard her conversation end.

He was expecting to see her in her latest design. She was, but her new design was lingerie. A lace bra number with extra straps that made her breast look divine. But what he couldn't take his eyes off was the little cat bell attached under a sturdy looking collar with the word 'princess' emblazoned on it. Leash swinging between her breasts.

"Umm, hi Chat. You didn't knock, Umm, give me a moment to put a shirt on." She blushed prettily and he was able to track it down her neck. She was scrambling to throw on a shirt. The bell twinkling all the way. "Let's pretend you didn't see any of this. I know I'm weird-"

Chat's brain had short circuited and whatever he was going to say and however he was planning to do was lost to him. He could only remember the basics of his mission. Even as he wanted to assure her there was nothing wrong with what she liked and he liked it too, a new part of his brain popped up and could only think of having Marinette on her knees sucking his sick as he pulled on her chain and showered compliments on her, after softly kissing her all over and convincing her that all this was natural and to accept being his omega of course.

That mental image resulted in the usually suave Chat Noir dreamily blurting out, "Can I take you home, tie you up, fulfil all your sinful submissive desires and rail you for the next two weeks until we forget about who we are pathetically pining over and you can't walk properly for some days? My miraculous has a side-effect that's going to have me in rut and I can't think of anyone better to do this with other than you, Marinette. So would you do me the honour of taking my virginity, being my omega and my submissive for the next two weeks and fuck away our feelings for our crushes until we move on?"

There was a pause between him saying that and Marinette answering. It was short, but it was long enough for him to realize how stupid what he said was. He didn't even know if Marinette was into BDSM, and if she was, he didn't know if she was a submissive at all. She could just like dressing up like that and it was bold of him to assume otherwise. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when Marinette touched his cheek. He hadn't even realised when she moved.

"Breathe. I want to accept, especially after you said it will help you physically and help us both properly move on with our love lives, but I think I need more information. Why don't you sit down on my chaise lounge and I'll go put on a shirt."

"Please don't, Princess," his voice came out strong and deep and coated with sugar when he said it. The command slipped from his brain to his lips.

Marinette stood straighter at that and turned back towards him from going towards her wardrobe. She licked her lips before giving him a small smile.

"Yes, sir."

His heart skipped a beat and Chat struggled not to slip into his Dom persona right then and there. He knew from that alone Marinette was the perfect choice for this.

"I'm a virgin too, you know. So you'd he taking my virginity as well," she said as she passed him to the chaise lounge.

"Fuck me," he muttered following behind her.

"Isn't that what you want?" She laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking of letting y'all name chapters. Not all but some, like this one. This story will be mostly told through alternating P.O.Vs . Next chapter is Marinette.  
> Should they have their first time now or when their heat starts? I'm letting y'all decide.  
> Happy Valentine's and see you soon.


	3. A Beneficial Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one named the last chapter. Please help an author out.

She never expected that she would be sitting in her room with only a bra and a skirt on getting propositioned by her best friend, (who was a hero of Paris and unbeknownst to him, her partner in justice), to be in a friends-with-benefits dominant-submissive relationship. All she knew was that she was trying on a new design and Alya was coming over to see it and most likely spend the night. She left the trap door to her room wide open for her and Alya had a spare key to the house.

"I think I understand most of this. You're saying that because you have had your miraculous full time for so long, you've started taking on some animal attributes." The 19-year-old clarified.

Marinette already knew this part from personal experience. The changes were subtle at first but over time she started to notice it. Cold temperatures were terrible for her, she had to bundle up and go through an insane amount of hot chocolate to get through her days and not bundle up in bed to sleep. While she wasn't nearsighted like actual ladybugs, the details she could see in near objects was outstanding and helped with detailing on designs. Her sense of smell and taste also improved but not to the extent of Chat's and her appetite was much larger. She had a higher pain tolerance as well. At least she hadn't become more clumsy or develop a bad sense of direction like an actual ladybug. Yet she did develop a sort of 'allergy' to all things yarrow.

"And one of those attributes happen to be a cat's mating cycle." She continued.

"Yes." He answered from his place on the chaise lounge opposite her. He kept his eyes either on her own our on the macaroons between them. 

"And you need me to be your omega to help you with this rut and any rut after that?" She asked.

"Yep, it will only last for the summer, luckily. It can only be you. I don't trust anyone else to do this with." he answered folding his arms across his chest.

"Why me? Why not Ladybug or the girl you like?" Marinette countered. She needed to know this answer.

The past four days she had dreamt of Chat and all the dreams were of a sexual nature. the one she woke up to was one where she was being disobedient. It seemed to be established that she couldn't touch herself without his permission. She knew he was coming to visit her so she purposely left the hatch open giving him a clear view for when he arrived. She woke up right when he grabbed her errant hand from between her legs. She was so close to an orgasm too. So hearing that he wanted to be her dominant and was only considering her sent tingles down her spine.

"Because your one of my best friends Marinette. Who else would be better? I won't ask Ladybug because she's my partner and things can get complicated there. I'm a flirt but I know boundaries. And the girl I like doesn't matter anymore. She's oblivious to my feelings and she's in love with someone else. With them, it will feel like they are doing it out of obligation and I don't want that. It's why I didn't even consider them." he explained shaking his head

"Alright, you need me for this. But here's why I'm confused: what does any of this have to do with BDSM?"

Green eyes blinked at her. It seemed as though he wasn't expecting her to be confused about that.

"You're not confused about how us fucking is going to help us get over our crushes?" he asked it as though he had prepared a PowerPoint on why it will help and was shocked he didn't have to use it.

"Well, it seems crazy enough to work. This may sound crazy but I'm fed up with pining over someone who sees me as 'just a friend'. He has clearly stated how he sees me, even if he has no idea how I feel, and I think I should respect his decisions," she answered

It has been something she's been struggling with for so long. The process of getting over Adrien Agreste. She started when she was around 16 and he began showing interest in Kagami. She tried but always came back to liking him. Adrien was a hard cookie to get over. Every time she made progress, he would grab her hand and pull her back to his chest, thinking something was wrong in their friendship.

It made her hold out hope and not be in any real relationship, contrary to popular belief...

"Well, the BDSM part. Even though I'm going into rut and craving a ridiculous amount of sex, it's not going to change what turns me on. It's going to increase it to the point where I can't ignore it for my partner. It's why I was coming to ask you if you were a submissive, which you are. But I'm curious: how did you figure it out?"

Marinette blushed at the question. She figured it out a year or so ago. She was in Luka's room designing Kitty Section's new costumes. She had just turned 17 the month before if she remembered correctly.

"It was with Luka the year before. I was designing a full costume for the band and I made a joke about wanting to wear a collar and be pulled around and Luka just kind of looked at me. Like he was trying to figure something out. And then he opened his drawer and pulled one out."

Marinette remembered just staring at it and Luka studying her. Whatever he saw in her face, in her eyes was enough. He straightened his spine and a smirk curled on his face, as she had never seen before. She could feel the atmosphere drastically shift as he walked towards her seated position on the bed. She felt like a small mouse being preyed on by a snake or a cat.

it felt thrilling; she knew she wanted more.

"He put the collar on my neck and the rest is history. I became his mostly non-sexual sub for a little over a year and he helped guide me in figuring out what I liked so that no one posing as a dom could take advantage of my inexperience."

"You sound like you have way more experience than me," he laughed. "You remember when I told you about my almost girlfriend of some months."

She nodded for him to continue. That was a saga when she heard about it second-hand from him. She was slightly controlling and ended it when she couldn't get him to bend over backwards because behind his affable nature was a spine of steel.

"She was the one to properly introduce me into the scene. I was interested in it before but never got into it deeper. She was adamant that I was an obedient submissive or that she could form me into one. I might have gone along with it if I hadn't been on some BDSM forums. I found myself a teacher online and it was through him that I realized I was a Dom. A softer one than the stereotype, but still one. When we finally met I realized he was someone that I was already working with. He invited me to a few playrooms to observe him and learn."

"Seems to me we have roughly the same amount of experience. So, a soft dom?"

"The softest. I like caring for people and being affectionate. I just want to take care of you, because your pleasure pleases me. I want to be devoted to you, especially when you are at your most vulnerable. I want to see the trust in your eyes when you let me manipulate your body for both of our pleasures. I want you to let go of all your inhibitions the moment I touch you and let me be the responsible one for both of our pleasures. My biggest pleasure would come from earning your trust.

"So tell me, Princess," his heavily-lidded eyes sharpened in that same way Luka's used to when he was her dom, "what brings Marinette Dupain-Cheng pleasure?"

Her heart stuttered for a moment and her mouth went dry. Unconsciously she squeezed her thighs together.

"I-I have a contract somewhere. It has all of what I like and all my limits: hard and soft. Luka thought it was a good idea to have one prepared." She said quickly as she jumped off the chaise lounge to her work table to get the contract, all the while feeling the heat of his stare following her every move and sending waves of warmth to her core.

After a few seconds of fumbling around, she found it. Luka had drafted it for her as his parting gift as her Dom. Their relationship was strictly a mentorship because he felt that any sexual relationship formed at this point would be him taking advantage of her. He wanted her to fully experiment with her sexuality on her own for a bit. If she decided to come back to him as his submissive after doing so, then he would happily accept her. But not a moment before.

The contract was a glorified list of everything he could think of. From abrasion play to wrestling, if it existed within the scene then it most likely was there. Even the things that she would never consider and were her hard limits like water sports, straight jackets, torture, slavery and it's dynamics, anything anal other than small plugs and all forms of degradation to name a few. They were all there to cover all bases.

She handed it to Chat who reverently took it and a pen from her hands. His eyes eagerly scanned the paper, smirking at what he found. He asked only one question. "Shibari?"

"I've only ever tried once because Luka hates it. He prefers the emotional connection of Kinbaku, but he never tried it with me because of boundaries between a teacher and student," Marinette explained. She wondered if he was planning on doing so: tying her up with the role in beautiful ways. She felt a blush creep up on her

She couldn't help but notice how one of his cat ears would twitch ever so often at the mention of Luka. It was his only tell, but she wasn't sure what it meant or if she wanted to know what it meant.

He wrote a few things into the contract with a flourish before passing it back to her with a smile, "It seems that my Princess is absolutely purrfect for me. First, if this is to continue, I would like you to call me 'sir' during scenes and I would like to refer to you by any pet name of my choosing. Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Use your words when you are agreeing with me, alright Princess?"

"Yes, Chat." After all his changes he had advised they negotiated until she agreed. One of those things was getting her gifts. He wanted to but she wasn't sure. She knew Chat had money so he just might get her something expensive and someone will recognize and ask questions she can't answer. And when she meant someone, she meant Alya. He proposed getting her gifts that were over 5000£ and suggested that she should tell Alya about the arrangement. Marinette agreed to his gift price limit but only if she could also tell Luka. He agreed with a tight-lipped smile. There was also a negotiation on making meals. After a few minutes of back and forth, Chat won the right to do so, but Marinette got to bake whatever she wanted.

"I would like for this contract to last for the duration of my rut period- that is until the end of summer. You get the final say if this contract gets renewed after that, and I hope I convince you to. And you get to break the contract and walk away at any time. Finally, we will be exclusive during that time. I'd prefer not to share you and I won't even look at anyone else. Play would primarily happen at my villa and in this room only if we can't reach my villa in time."

Chat didn't need to restate the goal because they both intrinsically knew it and accepted it. They were going into friends with benefits situation intentionally to both help him and help each other.

Marinette would be lying to herself if she had never fantasized about having an opportunity like this with the hero before her. He was sexy, sinfully so. The years of being Chat Noir had gained muscle mass, the evidence straining against his magical suit.

Marinette also knew that if she turned him down right now, he would never bring it up again and he'll accept her decision and never mention it again. She could think of no one better to lose her virginity to.

 _"What about Adrien?"_ her mind supplied. She aggressively balled up that thought and threw it far into the void. Marinette was tired of missing out on opportunities out of some misplaced loyalty to a crush who only wanted friendship.

"My safeword is Blanc." She said in a soft voice.

His eyes widened for a second and he leaned forward and grasped her hand. His leather-gloved thumb began rubbing distracting shapes on the back of her hand. "So you'll be my omega?"

"Yes, chaton. I'll be your omega." An unsure look crept up on her face. "How exactly do you do that?"

He smirked at her and a heat lit her body. With a quick movement, he pulled her forward, over the now empty plate, on his lap, straddling him. Their lips were inches apart.

"The way all magic contracts are sealed, a kiss." He closed the distance.

And it was heavenly. Maybe it was the magic, maybe it was just his skill. It was the perfect amount of everything. He gently coaxed all reactions from her, with teasing nips and licks that made her gasp. He used that moment to coil his tongue with hers.

It was too much and not enough. She wanted more. That was her only thought as she chose to grind down on his quickly forming erection and thread her hand through his blond hair making him purr into her mouth.

He broke off the kiss after a few minutes and began trailing kisses down her neck, going no further than her chest and the top of her breast, alternating his assault between kisses, nips and sucking at every inch of skin there. His left hand still hers and he used the other to ghost his claws down her clothed breast and bared stomach to the top of her skirt. He then skipped her skirt entirely to grab her thigh and slowly, torturously, inched his way up to play with the hem.

He could just push up her skirt right now if he wanted to. The moment he would touch her lace panties he would be able to tell how wet he made her. Would he tease her? Or would he praise her? She felt her pussy clench at the thought. She wanted both, a little bit of column 'A' and a little bit of column 'B'.

When he recused to I further, she whined and tried to angle herself so that his hand would go under her skirt but he held strong. She was already do wound up from his kisses and tongue that she was ready to beg him to touch her- without him asking for it.

So much for being a bit of a brat.

"Marinette I'm here and I brought..." Alya's voice suddenly filled the space as she poked her head in the room causing the pair to stiffen in each other's arms, "wine." Marinette completely forgot she was coming over.

Chat shifted his head slightly so that he could see Alya. "Hi"

The journalist-hopeful eyes were wide and mouth ajar. Her eyes were darting frantically between Marinette and Chat Noir.

Slowly, he extracted himself from Marinette, lingering slightly wherever his hands touched. "I think it's time for me to go," he still held her hand even though he was now standing. Chat was still holding her hand and he bent over to brush a kiss to the back of her hand. 

"I'll pick you up Sunday. Pack anything you need for then. Sweet dreams" and he bound out the room the way he came leaving her aroused, neck and chest covered in hickies and it with a highly confused Alya.

Speaking of Alya, she finally entered the room and stood in front of her. Arms crossed she looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I want details on what all that was just now."

Marinette sighed and got her phone from her desk. "Sit. I'll explain everything, but let me call Luka first. He's going to want to hear this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This chapter is almost 3k words long because I had to be thorough. As Wolfyred pointed out and some commenter admitted people generally get their knowledge of BDSM from fanfiction and it will be wrong for me as a practitioner to just gloss over everything (I am a switch leaning more on the submissive side and have been for the past half a year or more (with no sexual experience because I am an 18 virgin who's only ever been with nonsexual dominance).) Which is why i have the contract, a negotiation process, extremely clarified terms of their relationships, a safeword given before any action takes place and a conversation of hard and soft limits. I'll try my best to give proper explanations. Also, this chapter is long because i won't be updating next week.
> 
> for anyone curious:  
> this is a checklist of kinks: http://latches.webslaves.com/checklist.htm  
> some info on contracts: https://ktci.education/dr-harmonys-sample-bdsm-contract/  
> and some general information on doming: https://www.killingkittens.com/blog/how-to-be-a-dom/ 
> 
> Also for my bummed out readers from the first chapter hearing about a possible past Lukanette situation. Here it is; it didn't really happen in the way you expected it would. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, until whenever i next put up a chapter. bye.


	4. Luka Somewhat Approves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the busy chapter.

Marinette should have expected that Luka would drop everything for her. The moment he picked up her call and heard her first, "Hi" he was already telling her he was on his way. He made the 15 minute trip in 8 minutes and was in her room. He was dressed in his pyjama pants that she designed and a random t-shirt that was straining at the movement of his muscles.

"You didn't need to come, but I'm happy you are here. Come, sit." She motioned to his preferred beanbag. 

"Who's the guy?" he asked the moment his blue eyes alighted on the contract with recognition as he flopped belly-down on the beanbag.

"Mari, aren't you forgetting something? Like a shirt?" Alya pointed out with a slight blush on her face.

Both Marinette and Luka both simultaneously looked down at her chest and shrugged. This was nothing to either of them. With a smirk at Alya, he grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged it over his head. "Now its even," his faux snake bite lip rings glinting as he spoke.

At 21, Luka Couffaine was a specimen of when the modern e-boy crossed paths with the traditional rocker aesthetic. Something that all persons who were attracted to males with either the e-boy or rocker aesthetic wanted to suck off. He was tall and lean with a 'V' to die for. Since 18, his hair has been teal and blue with black roots that parted to the left with an undercut and were long enough to tie into in a small ponytail. His sculpted chest and one of his arms were covered in one massive tattoo of a two-headed snake that coiled around his dominant hand and one head lay on his shoulder while the other rested on the side of his neck. He had no visible piercings other than what was on his earlobes and left eyebrow and he had a Jacob's ladder that only she and his has tattooist/piercer (who he promised to introduce her to this year) knew existed.

"Luka!" Alya cried. "Why do you have to tell him now or anything, he has no reason to know. Unless he really has been your boyfriend since you were 17 like you have been denying."

Alya didn't like Luka much. Originally, she has no problem with the musician, but that was only because she saw Luka as a test dummy. One that Marinette could get accustomed to speaking to guys. Or even worse- get Adrien jealous. She never expected them to grow close as friends and she saw him as a threat to her plans. It got worse during her 'mentorship' that Alya never got an answer to.

Luka understands why Alya was reacting like that, but did nothing to help. 

"Why wouldn't I tell my former dominant and mentor that I'm going to lose my virginity

"I think my former dominant and mentor should know who I'm planning on losing my virginity to and let fuck and dominate me for the entirety of summer. Especially if that person happens to be Chat Noir!" Marinette said heatedly.

* * *

"I still can't believe she said yes, bro," Nino said from his position on Adrien's bed.

Adrien rolled his eyes at his friend. this wasn't the first time Nino had expressed that sentiment since he told him the day after Marinette agreed. Why wouldn't she? Marinette liked helping her friends and the arrangement was mutually beneficial. Its sexual experimentation with each other; exploration in a safe space with someone you trusted. Little to no strings attached.

"She did and now in the next half hour I'm going to drive over to her house and pick her up," Adrien replied as he packed some last-minute things into his duffle bag.

It wasn't _necessary_ to pack anything more. The night she said 'yes' he immediately called the maid service that took care of the mansion to prepare the villa with food to last the next 2 weeks. His suitcases had been packed, with clothes he was sure Marinette would never associate with Adrien, and sent them there yesterday- it contained mostly sweats, socks, underwear and hoodies. No shirts or anything that could cover his chest. He didn't know why, but it was like an instinct was telling him that it wasn't needed.

It was also his instincts that were telling him to pack his blankets and pillows that were laden with his scent. Instincts. It was something that had been developing since claiming Marinette. She had slowly crept into his every waking thought. He wondered if she was safe, if she was happy, what she was wearing. When he passed by a store and saw something she would like he had the urge to buy it for her- most times he held himself back from doing so, most times. He wondered how the rest of her tasted. If the skin of her breast tasted just as sweet as her neck. How sweet her slick would taste when he ate her out. How pretty she would look with hickies in hard to see places adorning her body. How beautiful she would sound as she begs him for release. How soft her skin will feel in contrast to the rope he will use to tie her.

"Als has been freaking out since you showed up at Marinette's. She hasn't said anything directly about Chat Noir and Marinette's planned sexcation, but she guesses that Chat is the reason why Marinette has decided to move on," Nino said from his spot lounged on the bed.

Nino was only there for moral support and to help with his alibi. Adrien Agreste was going to the south of France to do some preparations for a shoot. His best friend had offered to drive him to the airport and wait for him to depart.

"Obviously that isn't the case."

"I know. And now I have to hide that I know from my investigative reporter girlfriend."

He finally zipped up the duffel bag and reached for his hair, "Just agree with whatever she's saying."

Adrien paused in the middle of taking his slightly longer than shoulder length hair from its small neat man bun at the base of his skull out of its professional style as a thought hit him, "Now that I'm thinking about it maybe Alya is right- to an extent."

"What?" Nino asked as he jumped off the bed and followed Adrien out of his room and inevitably down into the underground garage; a trip that took less than a minute in total.

"Basically she's premature. I am _going to_ make Marinette forget about her stupid crush. That is the goal, after all: to fuck each other until it's out of our system." He played with the thought for a few moments before answering. 

"...Dude. I don't know what's worse you drooling over Marinette before touching her or you dragging me around and impulsively buying stuff for her these past few days."

Adrien vehemently denied that he did either of those claims as he threw his bag in the backseat of his sleek sports car. He did not drool over anyone, maybe salivate a little over how her sweet her pussy would taste as he drove her wild with his teasing, but no drool. And he had not bought a whole collection of collars for Marinette to wear daily in different colours and style from Lucien, anonymously of course (his mentor did not need to know too much about Marinette because he might accidentally figure out that Adrien was Chat Noir), because he had poor impulse control. He just thought wanted to always wear his collar-no matter what she wore.

"As long as Marinette is okay, Alya can think whatever she wants about Chat Noir." He opened the car door and called for his transformation before getting in. It was a sleek black Jaguar that screamed 'Chat Noir' and had only been driven for the first time this week.

"You better not hurt her, or I'll beat the crap out of you, bro. Best friend or not." Nino threatened earnestly.

"And I will let you," Chat replied sincerely as he started the car.

With that, Chat drove out of the underground garage that exited a block away from the mansion. There was only one thing on Chat's mind: his Princess, Marinette.

Maybe it was the heat talking or regular horny thoughts but he was daydreaming about how he would take her virginity. He almost wanted it to be done in her room so that whenever she looked at her bed she'd remember.

Parts of him had already started coveting being her first. Ever since that first kiss between them, he was impatient to finally earn that title. Marinette Dupain-Cheng's First Lover. A title he wanted to engrained so deeply into her psyche that set her on fire at just the memory of their time together.

But that was just the oncoming rut talking, of course. Just the possessive side of the alpha in him. Nothing else.

After a couple of minutes of driving, he parked his car into a nearby alley and vaulted himself to Marinette's balcony. The hatch was open and he smiled, but that smile was quickly eroded by the voice he heard in the room.

"Hello Princess," he smiled after he dropped into her room.

Marinette turned around and smiled at him with that sweet smile of hers before rushing to him and hugging him. Her soft curves pressed into him and he was taken back to that kiss. She felt so tiny in his arms as she unconsciously tried to press herself deeper into him, almost melting in his arms from a hug.

"Hi, Chat. I'm ready to go." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled at her then before flicking his eyes towards the man behind her. Green eyes clashed with blue and Chat's smile turned into an almost taunting smirk.

"Hello, you must be Luka. Marinette's...friend." Chat purposefully said 'friend' like a jab at the man.

"Hey. I'm Luka, not just her friend but her mentor and former dominant," he corrected with his own strange smile. Almost as if he was stating his importance in Marinette's life. Almost as if he said, _"I may not be taking her virginity, but I had her first."_

And Chat resented that.

Marinette's laugh sounded between them. She swatted at his chest and assured Luka that she told him that and he must have forgotten. He found himself playing innocent and agreed with her. But both men knew it was a lie.

"Let me take your bag and you can walk to where my car is," Adrien said then gave her directions.

"You don't have to. I can carry it myself," she assured him.

"Please princess, carrying your bag is the knightly thing to do."

"Yeah Marinette. Let him carry it." Luka agreed as he pulled Marinette away from Chat. "Be safe and remember your limits and your safe word. And if he doesn't want to listen; you know what to do."

She agreed and asked him to lock the house after he leaves. She gave the musician a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the room and then the home.

The two men stood there and looked at each other intensely.

"I have no intentions of hurting Marinette."

"I know. No one intends to hurts the ones they care about. ... Do you truly think your idea can work? Help her move on?"

"I do. It has to, for the both of us."

Luka stared at him for a moment longer before sighing. He picked up her suitcase and held it between them like a peace offering.

"I know neither of you need my approval. Especially Marinette. She will do what she thinks is right; she thinks helping her friends is right and you are her friend. What I'm saying is: I somewhat approve."

Chat nodded and accepted the suitcase. He received the subtle messaged; he was trusting Chat to not fuck this up and make her regret doing it.

"Thank you, Luka" was all he said before leaving the way he came.

He arrived at his car the same time Marinette. Like the gentleman he is he opened the door for her and helped her in, then placed her suitcase in the back. He hopped in the driver's seat and peeled away from the alley.

He took a glance at her once they drove some distance away from the Boulangerie-Patisserie. She was pulling at her sleeves the way she did when she was nervous. 

"Nervous, Princess?"

"A little. How long is the drive to the villa?"

"It takes almost 2 hours to get there. Plenty of time to relax. And I know the perfect thing to help you."

She quirked an eye at him. "Are you suggesting...playing? Now? But you're driving!"

"Don't worry, Princess. I really want to play with you Marinette. You're so tense. I just want to help you, Princess. Won't you let me?"

"Yes," Marinette squeaked.

"Yes who?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good. Now reach into my duffel bag's pocket and take out the device."

She hesitated for a moment before obeying. Her gasp told him she found it. When she turned around, her hand held the little black vibrator and the controller. The shock and anticipation made him giddy.

"Now I want you to spread your legs, lift your skirt. Just like that. No panties, Princess?" He tutted. Fuck, she was in his car with no panties. He only glimpsed the smooth skin and he turned his eyes to the road. Keep cool, Chat Noir. "Now put it in. All the way in. For me Princess" It took all of his strength not to reach over and put it in himself. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't touch her that way until they were at the villa.

"You're so good, Marinette." She lit up at the compliment. He stored that information for later. "Now, be a good girl and hand me the controller."

"S-sure, sir. What are you going to do?" Her voice sounded so small at that moment.

"Your contract had edging, right? Let's see how many times you can convince me to let you cum. Won't you beg me, Princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... smut next chapter.
> 
> I've brought back Lucien from my last fic because I didn't properly utilize the hunk. Luka is an obstacle but not in the traditional sense. He wants the best for Marinette.
> 
> If you are curious Luka's look is inspired by his look in beahappy's College AU on Instagram. Yes, Adrien has long hair, like in the fan art of the Vogue magazine cover. As Chat his hair is the same length as when he became a superhero but as Adrien it's long. The hair length doesn't change in the transformation because it's the same suit from earlier. But we will get some long hair Chat scenes


End file.
